Daughter of Darkness
by XtheXfireXinXherXeyesX
Summary: Pitch never knew he had a daughter... until now. But he won't believe it. Can she make her see? Make him be the father she so desperately wants? Small spoilers from the books, mostly just to do with what/ who Pitch's daughter is. disclaimer; don't own.


**Daughter of Darkness**

**The nature of dark**

Pitch Black had spent many a thousand years alone. He remembers watching E. Aster Bunnymund re-shape the earth. Alone then. He remembered fighting the guardians for the first time. Alone. He remembered being defeated. Alone. Everything Pitch had ever done had been by himself, alone with help from no one. But despite that, deep down in his very black soul he felt like he was missing something, like hr e had forgotten something important. It felt somewhat like the times that you go somewhere, your bedroom, the kitchen, and you forget why. At times, Pitch would look at something and get that strange feeling. Looking a beautiful meadow, or a butterfly, or some people he saw. But for the life of him, Pitch could not figure out what it was.

It had been a long time since Pitch had seen his daughter, and just as long since he remembered her. So, the first time he saw her after becoming Pitch Black, his entire world shattered, his mind broke into a thousand little pieces and he had no idea why. He had been messing with the Guardians, very little to notice, not deadly and not like one of their wars, just a little reminder that he was there. That's all he'd been doing, stood on a cloud of dark dream sand before, for no apparent reason, a beautiful little girl with long luscious black hair and golden eyes appeared in his mind, calling him daddy. Completely out of the blue.

"_Daddy, it's cold..." the little girl called, shivering by the fire of a small wooden shack, her thin linen dress doing little to keep out the cold._

"_Here, have my blanket." Pitch handed her his own blanket, feeling the cold instantly seep into his bones. The little girl, his little girl, fell asleep instantly._

"_Ohh, look Daddy! A butterfly! Isn't it beautiful?" she was crouched in a field full of tall green grass and poppies in a place that looked much like 1!4__th__ century British country side, despite the fact that they were not inhabitants of earth. A butterfly sat on a large poppy, beating it's little wings slowly.  
"Not as beautiful as you, my dear Seraphina." Pitch reached down, spinning the little girl around above him, causing petals to fly from their stems and float around them._

"_Daddy, I love you." The little girl said, tucking her head into the crook of her father's neck, her warm breath tickling him.  
"I Love you too." He said, stroking her long black hair._

Pitch fell from his cloud, crashing in to a small alley of some city far below. Now bruised and battered he jumped up, looking into sunshine eyes of a beautiful woman in front of him.

Pitch Black staggered, falling hard against a wall. His mind was reeling and he felt sick to his stomach. He had a daughter… So many years ago…

And she was back. Clear as day, the Mother of it all, standing above him. Pitch had seen her before, just around the world, as he did many other spirits, but he had never really paid her much attention. He never really knew how important she was.

Seraphina Pitchiner. Mother Nature. Pitch Black's daughter. Pitch vomited onto the pavement below. It was all too much. His heart hurt, as did his soul.

A cold wind swept around him, lifting his head. He snatched himself from the wind, turning to look at the floor. This was not happening. It was just a nightmare, they were a common thing.

"Father…" The voice was high and sweet, like birds chirping in the morning. It was the same as before, matured, but the same. For some reason, Pitch believed that same sweet voice could crack and boom like thunder…

Pitch shook his head, leaning against the brick wall, "no…" he whispered.

The nightmare king glanced at her, and saw eyes the colour of the sun glisten with unshed tears. Her long black hair blew in the wind as she seemingly floated in the air. Her clothes, a deep green body hugging dress that went down to her ankles, black heels poking out from below, a crimson cloak rested on her shoulders, held together with a cerulean broach that fell just above a golden locket that slept in the crease of her bosom, and pitch black hair spilled around her as if she were in water. It was almost as if she was made of clouds, floating regally. Pitch snapped his head away from her. "NO!" He yelled, screwing his eyes shut, "for you to be here you must be- you must be-"his voice broke and he couldn't carry on.

"Yes, Daddy. I died. As all mortals do, and as all mortals will." She was so much like the little girl he remembered, but so different at the same time.

He shook his head. "Don't call me that! I am not your father! I am Pitch Black-"  
"No." She said. Her voice was gentle, and the tone never changed but it seemed like a thousand bears had just growled at him and he almost felt like he had no choice but to shut up. "Your name was Kosmotis Pitchiner. You were a good man. You died. Your soul was corrupted and you became Pitch Black, but something that never changed," she floated down; black high heels clopped quietly on the hard floor, "was that you are my father." She placed a long, slender hand of his cheek. Vines twisted around her fingers and hand, flowers coming off them, looking like rings. He touch was soft like rose petals. Tears ran down her face, and where they fell to the ground, a red rose grew.

"I missed you." She whispered, weeping softly. It started to rain.

This was too much, too sudden, no warning. "No!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping up and throwing her hand away from him. Hurt flashed in her eyes before it steeled back to nothingness. "NO! I am no father of yours! I am Pitch Black, as I have always be-"and he collapsed, cold and motionless on the cold hard floor below. Seraphina glared up at the moon, watching it rise from the twilight horizon. "You didn't have to do that. I had it under control."

There was what seemed like silence, but Manny was talking to Mother Nature. Her eyes narrowed, flashing black, "I am not doing this for the guardians. I am doing this because for the past thousand years I've watched my father be all alone in the world. I have told you once, I will tell you again. I take no sides in your games." And with that, she placed a thin finger on her father's head, and the two of them disappeared in a puff of clouds and rain. Clouds jumped over the moon, but Manny blew them away. Obviously, he was not happy with her.

Seraphina laid Pitch's limp body on a bed of green, red and golden leaves, deep under ground in tunnels with grass as carpets and dirt as walls. Trees grew high, and roots hung low. Flowers and plants grew everywhere, vines wound up, acting as ladders to places higher in her maze of tunnels. It was a large place, easily the size of a small town. And it was pure silence, except for the sound of animals living. Branches hung over the bed of leaves, giving the sleeper of the bed shade from the light that seemed to just _be _in Seraphina's natural haven. Home, she liked to call it.

Pitch's eyes snapped open, sitting up so fast that he narrowly avoided head butting the braches that snapped out of his way, shaking angrily. Seraphina giggled slightly. Pitch glared at her.

"What happened?" He growled.

"The Man in the Moon interfered." She purred, lounging like a cat on a dipping tree branch, high above a little pond in the cavern like room.

Pitch glared, "shouldn't you listen to him and obey him? You're one of the good guys after all."  
Seraphina was silent, before she let out a great, hearty, slightly dark laugh that boomed throughout the caverns and tunnels of her home. She stopped just as abruptly as she started. "I am neither good nor evil, Pitch. I have my reasons for doing what I do."

Pitch was silent. She sounded like him, just then… Was it so hard to believe that he had a daughter? Before today, he could remember nothing before the dark and fear at the beginning. But then he got his memories, and… well, it brought all he knew crashing around him. Could this be a cruel twist of fate though? It wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm sorry I was so forceful on you, Pitch," Seraphina said, watching him intently, "I was overwhelmed and I let it get to me. If there is one things the humans got right about me is that I'm…. what's the word? Let's go with temperamental. I often let my emotions get the better of me."  
Pitch nodded slowly, his head was pounding and he was oh so very confused. One minute he was Pitch Black, all alone in the world without a soul that cared, and the next he had been Kozmotis Pitchiner who had died and become Pitch Black, leaving behind a daughter and the legend of a good man. It was a lot to take in. It was a lot like a nightmare. Although, was having a daughter, someone who cared and to care for, such a nightmare? Pitch didn't know the answer.

Seraphina sighed, aware that she was going to get no kind of answer from him. "Sleep," she commanded, "I have work to do. If you are hungry, just ask the trees for food, they will instantly bear you fruit. If you are thirsty," she waved her hand and a couple of leaves knitted together, making a cup that fell to the floor next to the bed, landing perfectly, "drink from the pond. You will do well to rest, and stay out of anyone's way. They will not be happy and you are a little worse for ware, and I'm not sure if I'd want to help you or not." And with that, she once disappeared in a puff of clouds, damp air and a small crackle of lightning. It was obvious she was annoyed, Pitch could see that. His lips twitched in a slight smile. She was so like him… And the little girl from his newly recovered memories had always loved nature. Running around in meadows, climbing trees, laying in the sun. Even as a child, she was one with nature. Who was to say she wouldn't literally be one after death? He wondered how she died.

As soon as Pitch lay back down on the surprisingly comfy leaves, he fell into a deep sleep, full of dreams of his little girl and the past he left behind.

Mother Nature held back a feral growl as she stood in The Black Forest in Germany, glaring up at the moon as she kicked about leaves, throwing them up in to the air with the wind and weaving her hands in and out of the spaces that they floated about.

"You could have given him warning. This is not going as I planned. This was sprung on him too quickly for him to understand. Why are you doing this anyway? You never do something that doesn't have some kind of gain for you..." of course, Mannny ignored her, staying silent. He never revealed his motives to anyone. Seraphina sighed, floating high up to sit on the braches of trees. She hung her leg off, swinging it in the world. She closed her eyes and remembered.

_Seraphina sat for hours, everyday, in their meadow. Her and her father's. She sat there from noon to dusk, waiting for her father to come back over the hill and home to her. Her mother had left them, long before Sera could remember, so she was all alone now. They lived in the middle of no where, far from any town, so when Pitch was forced to leave, to guard the Fear, Sera was forced to fend for herself. She didn't really mind though, her father had taught her everything she needed to know, and the animals kept her coming. After five years though, it got to her. It was one particularly cold winter, and Sera was sat in their meadow, as she did everyday, after her work for the day was done, when someone had hit her round the back of the head with something hard. She fought with sleep, feeling blood fall down her head, and she turned just in time to see a man dressed entirely on black race into her house and back out again, bag full of everything she owned. A single tear ran down her face as she fell to the floor. She was cold, and she hurt, but she wasn't scared. Her father had always told her that fear was silly, that she didn't need to be scared of anything because he would always be there to fight of the fear. _

_In that meadow, an unknown amount of time later, Mother Nature watched an elderly woman lay a bouquet of flowers on a patch of dug up earth. On a piece of wood laid above it read, _Here lies Seraphina Pitchiner, a strong fighter and a wonderful woman.

_A great storm came that night as Mother Nature bid goodbye to her old life. At 19 years old, waiting, Seraphina had died and all became clear. Her father, the man who didn't believe in such a silly thing as fear, was the King of Nightmares. And worse of all…_

_He had no idea who she was._

Seraphina sighed, opening her eyes to look on the stars high in the sky. Anger spilled into her, anger at her father, anger at Manny, anger at the world.

She soared high into the sky, flying off into the far offness, bringing storms to various different places. A Hurricane here, and Earthquake there, torrential rain over there. But she knew it was pointless, she was being mean and taking it out on the people below. Mother Nature was an odd spirit. At times, she was pure and good, better than any guardian. And at other times, she was far more evil that Pitch Black, or death himself.

She had been a gentle creature in life, but life and the circumstances of her death had tried to turn her bitter, not succeeding, but not failing entirely, either.

After many storms and bitter thoughts latter, Seraphina sank into the damp ground of England and into the tunnels below, landing with a slight thud. She liked being in England, it was much like the small planet that her and her father had inhabited, all those years ago. Dragging her feet through the twists and turns of the cavern and tunnels, she relished in the peace and quite of her underground world. That, was until, she heard the crash of what she presumed was Pitch. Glaring as she raced forwards towards her sleeping chambers, she found Pitch hanging upside down, his legs entangled in tree branches high above. His robe flopped over his face, his long, gangly legs twisting and turning trying to escape.

Seraphina laughed cheerfully, clicking her fingers. The branches instantly straightened, and snapped open, abruptly throwing Pitch on the floor. "What were you doing?" She asked, grinning down at him as he lay on his back, trying to re-arrange his robe.

"Looking for a way out." He growled, fiercely.

Seraphine smirked, there's no way except through the earth, my dear."

Pitch's face fell. "Take me out of here, I have nothing to discuss with you."

"I would if I wanted to." She said, idly flipping her hand as she walked forwards, sitting on her bed, leaning back on her hands.

Pitch glared, "you're evil."  
Seraphina laughed loudly, "That is rich, coming from you, my dear."

Pitch said nothing, He was wary of her, wanting nothing to do with her, convinced this was some kind of nightmare or dream and that he would soon wake up. He sighed. Looking around him. "What do you want from me?"  
"To remember and accept." Her eyes flashed bright blue.

"Never." Pitch scoffed.

Seraphina lost it. Was it so hard for him to accept that he was her father?! He had his memories, and no one could deny the physical and personality similarities between the too! Seraphina flew up, throwing her arms out, making branches and vines wrap around Pitch's limbs, suspending him high off the ground. Her hair flew out, and lightning crackled around her, her entire eyes shone deep black and her skin radiated with a silver shine. When she spoke, it sounded like hundreds of voices speaking all at once, cracking with the veracity of thunder. "Thousands of years I have been alone, Pitch Black. And five years before those, I was alone, sat in a field for hours on end waiting for my father to come home to me. I died waiting for him!" It started to rain from no where, wind ripping and tearing Pitch's robes and skin. "And I spent the entire of this life watching him from the sidelines! But no more! You will accept or you will die!" He hands cracked forwards, sharp vines flying towards him. They stopped millimeters away from his chest. Pitch watched with wide eyes. He looked at Seraphine. Her head was hung low, and onyx coloured tears fell from her eyes. Her shoulders shook, her skin going back to normal, the heat in the air around her changing to ice cold. Her eyes changed from deep black to bright blue and white, like frosty snow. "I was all alone… Alone for as long as I can remember. I watched you walk over that hill, but I never got to watch you walk back over it to me. And you don't even care." She fell to the floor in crumpled heap, heaving great sobs, the blackest of tears running from her eyes. Trees and plants reached towards her, stroking her face and standing near. They dropped Pitch in their haste to comfort their mistress. Pitch watched on, his heart wrenching.

He had been cruel, not thinking about how she felt. There was no denying that she was his daughter, and yet he still tried… He stood slowly; blood running from various scraps and cuts on his body. His robe was torn and falling off his body as he slowly made his way towards the crumpled woman. He wasn't sure if she was a child or a woman. She looked so young. Probably about 18, 19. She obviously hadn't had time to live her life properly. And right now, crumpled on the floor, crying at the loss of her father, looked like a little child. Pitch's heartstrings tugged as she crouched down, pulling the girl into a tight embrace. "Seraphine…" he breathed. The words seemed to flow easy from his tongue, like he had said that name a thousand times. He probably had, long ago.

She wept, clinging to his shoulders, her long fingers digging into his back. It hurt, but he didn't mind. "Daddy!" She cried, sobbing loudly.

At first, Pitch couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. And even as he walked over to her, he wasn't sure. But with her here in his arms, weeping and clutching onto him for dear life… he could believe it, and he wanted to.

He clasped onto her, even tighter. "Oh, my dear Seraphina." Tears started to fall from his face. "I left you alone for so long. I'm sorry, forgive me." His shoulders shook, and on the grassy floor of a cavern, deep under the earth's crust, Father and Daughter sobbed and wept for their long awaited reunion. Nothing would part them again.

Once tears had stopped flowing, and sobs had stopped, they spent many hours in the artificial twilight of the underground world talking about their years apart, Pitch listening to her journeys around the world, her stories and adventures. And everything he wished to know from their before.

Pitch and Mother Nature were never alone again. Pitch became less malevolent, and started using his darkness make the light brighter. He learnt much from Mother Nature, neither good nor evil, just there.

He had a perfect like where things like fear and death could never affect them ever again.

Kozmotis and Seraphina Pitchiner finally rested in peace, leaving Pitch Black and Mother Nature to finally make a life from their existence.


End file.
